robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Application
Application Form Copy and paste the following into a text editor. Please delete italicized instructions when submitting your application. ---- PLAYER INFORMATION: Applicable News Files: Policy '' :1. Player Name or Preferred Alias: :2. Contact Email: :3. Previous Characters, Current Alts or other MU* Experience: :4. How much do you know about Transformers? ''About IDW's "More Than Meets The Eye" or "Robots in Disguise" comic? About Transformers Aligned universe? These are the basis for our game's story and setting, and if you don't know a lot about them, let us know, we can help fill you in on the details pertinent to the game. :5. How much experience have you had in roleplaying on MU*s or in general? CHARACTER INFORMATION: Applicable News Files: Cybertronians, Theme, Society, History :6. Name: ::Faction: Current options are Autobot, Decepticon, or Neutral. ::Function: This your character's job. Functions aren't gerunds ("spying"), infinitives ("to kill"), or phrases ("Whatever he wants"). Good examples are 'Warrior', 'Espionage', 'Scout' or 'Medic'. :: Altmode(s): See this page for information about alt-modes and a list of potential options. ::Caste: High, Middle, Low, or Disposable. See this page for more information on the Cybertronian caste system. ::Quote: A short, punchy quote that helps encapsulate your character. ::Profile: A few sentences to summarize your character -- who they are and what they're doing. ::Skills: Any special skills your character may have. ::Subgroup: Your character may or may not have a subgroup. This indicates being part of a team or special subclass of Cybertronian, such as Combaticon, Insecticon, Aerialbot, Seeker, etc. ::Outlier: See this page for information about outliers. If your character is an outlier, indicate it here with a description of their abilities. :7. Personality: :This should be a general description of how your character acts and thinks. Are they passive, assertive, aggressive? Do they have unusual psychological quirks such as a fear of heights? Do they get along well with others or are they a loner? You don't have to write us a multi-page essay on every nuance of your character's psyche, but you should have at least a paragraph that gives us a good idea of what the character is like. :8. Background: :This should include any relevant details of events that shaped who and what your character presently is. It's acceptable to have a somewhat vague or mysterious background, especially in the case of Feature Characters who aren't given a lot of origin story or history, but staff prefers there be at least one or two noteworthy events in a character's background. '' :9. Goals: :''Is there anything your character wants to accomplish? Even if the character's goals are not feasible to accomplish within the confines of the game (I want to become the next Primus!), the desire to accomplish these goals can provide a reason for a character's thinking and actions. These goals need not be grand; 'I want to be a good person' or 'I want to hurt others as much as I can' are just as valid as 'I want to end all corruption in society'. A character's goals can be a springboard to finding roleplay scenarios and becoming involved in tinyplots on the game. :10. Extra Information: :Special abilities, IC position and contacts, plot hooks, etc. If you have any extra info you'd like to share about your character, put it down here. Otherwise, leave it blank. :11. Roleplay Sample: :This is a sample pose used to demonstrate how you intend to roleplay the character; treat it as the first section of writing (pose) in a scene with other characters, used to set up the events of the scene. Be creative with your environment and the characters present, but don't write the actions of other people's characters. We want to know how you want to play THIS one. : All done? Great! Send your application in plain text to RiDMUSH@gmail.com. Subject heading should be in the format: Character Type - Name - Faction, such as'' FC - Brawl - Decepticons'' or OC - Exodus - Neutrals. Category:News Files